1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broad band mobile telephone antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional broad band mobile telephone antenna includes a rod antenna and a planar antenna. The rod antenna must be made long to gain a desired sensitivity for a broad band. When the automobile provided with this rod antenna is housed into the garage or it is running on the road, therefore, the long rod antenna becomes an obstacle, contacting the entrance of the garage or the roadside trees. Further, when it is running on the rapid transmit highway, the rod antenna creates loud noise resisting the wind. Whereas, when the planar antenna is made completely flat, its gain is small, its directivity is toward the vertical direction and its sensitivity is low with respect to the electromagnetic waves transmitted from the horizontal direction.